Buddies With Benefits
by Rita.Marie
Summary: Sonny Munroe & Chad Dylan Cooper go from enemies to friends with benefits. But, are the make-out sessions just a cover up towards the feelings for each other? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Buddies With Benefits**

_By: Rita Marie_

**Chapter One**

:.:.:.:.:

He pushed me against the wall hard. A few pictures fell in the process. I moaned in his mouth. He smirked, and kissed me more aggressively. He started to travel his hand up my thigh. I didn't let him take control so, I flipped us so, he was the one against the wall.

"I must say, I love this side of you Munroe." He said smirking.

I didn't say anything but, rest my hands in his hair. And, tangle my hands in it. I led him to the couch in my dressing room. He sat down, and I sat in his lap. We continued kissing then, someone knocked the door loudly.

"Sonny! Let me in, you can't have the whole dressing room to yourself!" Tawni yelled.

"Come on, I need to make myself pretty!"

I looked at him, and he had a worried face. I got off of him, and we both fixed our clothes, that were wrinkled.

"Sorry Tawni, just give me a minute." I told her.

He went to the mirror, and fixed his hair, that was in every direction. I went to the same mirror, and fixed my hair as well. And, reapplied my lip-gloss. His, lips were swollen, as were mine.

"Damn Munroe, you see how you effect me." He said.

"What can I say, I do have an effect on people." I said smirking.

"Sonny!" Tawni screamed.

I gave him a worried look, and led him to my door so, he can sneak out.

"Meet me in my dressing room later. Okay Munroe?" He said.

"Don't I always?" I said giving him a peck. As he was walking out, Tawni came around to my door. She gave me a confused, mad look.

"Sonny? Why is that _thing_ in our dressing room?" Tawni asked.

"He just, uh, needed me to help him run some lines. And, hes just leaving." I said quickly.

"Whatever." Tawni said walking into the room sitting down in front of her mirror.

As he was walking away he gave me a wink, and kept walking all the way to his set. But, not just any set. Mackenzie Fall's set.

Yes, I was just making out with, _Chad Dylan Cooper._

I know what your thinking. Why the hell is innocent Sonny Munroe locking lips with bad boy CDC. Well, it all started a month ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_I sat on the couch upset. My boyfriend in Wisconsin just broke up with me. For some slutty cheerleader at his high school. _

_Chad strolled in my room with his head held high, and smirking for some unknown reason. _

_"Sup Munroe!" He said plopping down on the couch next to me. _

_"Go away jerk-face." I said annoyed. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked in a sincere tone. I ignored him, and muttered a bunch of stuff about my ex. _

_"Stupid cheerleader, stealing my man for his good looks. Ass." I muttered._

_"Whoa. Did you just cuss? Ha that's not something you would expect from someone as innocent as you are." Chad said smirking at me. _

_"What are you even doing here?" I asked finally looking at him._

_"Well, I wanted to brag about how, I made hottest man of the year in Tween Weekly." He said._

_"Okay, you told me so, get out." I said trying to get him out of my dressing room. _

_"But, I rather stay here." He said stopping where we stood. _

_"Ugh, your so annoying Chad." I said. _

_"Am I Sonny, am I really?" He asked._

_"Yes, you are, really!" I told him._

_"Well, if you just calm down, maybe I could help with whatever your problem is." He said. _

_"Ugh fine, my boyfriend broke up with me for some slutty cheerleader." I said._

_"Whoa, you had a boyfriend?" He asked surprised._

_"Yes Chad, I'm capable of being in a relationship." I said._

_"Hmm, maybe you need a distraction to help calm you down." He said walking towards me._

_"Really, nothing could possibly distract me." I said. _

_He crashed his lips on mine, and we started making out. _

_"Wow." I said. _

_"Yeah, wow." He said. _

_"Well, that could distract me." I said smiling. _

_"Well, it can be like this for us. Just call it friends with benefits." He said. _

_"I could deal with that." I said. _

_"And, we can date other people but, we have to let the other person know first. Oh, and this stays between you, and me." He told me. _

_"Okay boss, friends with benefits." I said shaking his hand. _

_Then, we started to kiss more._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

And, that's how Chad, and I are in this situation.

:.:.:.:.:

I just left Sonny's dressing room after another make-out sneak around, and make-out when we are bored or, when we just feel like it. Which is like, every hour. But, what can I say she's a heck of a kisser.

"Whoa man, what happened to you." Devon asked me. He's a cast member on Mackenzie Fall's.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your face it's covered with kiss marks, and your lips are like, swollen." He said pointing at my face. _Damn Sonny. _

"I-I-I uh, I got to go." I said running to my dressing room.

I looked in the mirror, and I saw what Devon meant. Damn Sonny sure knows how to cover up my whole face with kisses. Oh well, she's cute. I'll let it slide. I fixed myself, and went back on set to film.

After filming, I went back to my dressing room, and sat down on my couch. I wanted to see Sonny.

I got out my cell phone, and sent her a text.

_Come to my dressing room I need a distraction. -CDC_

_Okay, okay, let me just change back to my regular clothes, and I'll be right over. -SM_

I put my phone away, and sat on my couch. A few minutes later, someone turned the door-knob, and slipped in the door. And, locked the door right after them.

"What took you so long." I said whispering in her ear. I started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Sorry, my cast was getting mad at me for always leaving so early every night. Your lucky I'm doing this for you." She said turning around, and kissing me fully.

"But, I must say, it's worth it." She said smirking.

"Damn right Munroe." I said pushing her against the door.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Were getting a guest star next week." Sonny said, breathless. I stopped trailing kisses down her neck, and looked at her.

"Who's guest starring?" I asked.

"Ha well, uh......Zac Efron." She said quietly.

"What?! Zac Efron, why?" I asked getting mad.

"Aww, Chad, calm down he's not a threat towards your hot lips." She said kissing me.

"Fine, I must agree but, he better not kiss you, I don't want to kiss after someone that kissed Zac Efron." I said.

"Sure, uh huh." She said not paying attention.

He seriously better not kiss on my Sonny. She's meant for my lips, and my lips only.

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**

**A/N: I do not own anything; nor anything Disney related. This goes out to each chapter of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

:.:.:.:.:

I was in my dressing room waiting for Zac Efron to arrive. Marshal told our cast to wait in our dressing rooms until he arrives so, we can all greet him. I must say, Zac Efron is fine. But, I don't know if he can add up to Chad. Chad, and I kind of made up a game with our _friends with benefits; buddies with benefits _situation. Like, there would have to be someone in the lead. I win most of the time. But, he catches me off guard a lot of other times. We have been doing this a little over a month. When it's lunch time, we would both give a wink to each other to let them know if we want them. But, when we exit the cafeteria, we wait a few minutes. Then, we sneak to any nearby closet. I know that's crazy but, his lips are so irresistible.

My phone beeped to show me I got a text.

_Come to my dressing room. -CDC_

_I can't, we have to wait until Zac arrives. -SM_

I knew Chad would get mad about what I said because, he _hates _Zac. I really don't understand what he has against him. Maybe the looks? But, he would never admit that.

_Come on...I need a distraction, I'm having a bad hair day__. -CDC_

_No, I'll come later if I have time. -SM_

I was getting annoyed with him. He thinks if he just tells me he needs a distraction, that I would come right over.

_Please baby. -CDC_

_Wow, CDC begging for Sonny Munroe? -SM_

_I'm not begging, I'm ordering you. Now, come over. -CDC_

_Well, when you put it that way...NO! -SM_

After that I turned my phone off. Marshal walked in nervously. He always gets nervous when we are expecting a guest star. I have no idea why.

"Hey kids, Zac just arrived. Why don't you all come out front, and greet him." Marshal said nervously.

Tawni, and I got up to walk with Marshal.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's here! He's so dreamy!" Tawni said in gigging wildly.

"His eyes shine like a thousand sapphires!" I said matching her tone.

We giggled all the way down there. When I saw him, I was taken back. He got out of his black convertible, with black shades on, and a white shirt with a leather jacket, and simple black jeans. He looked so hot!

"Zac! It's so great to have you this week." Marshal said shaking his hand.

"Thank you for having me." Zac said smoothly.

"Well, this is Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, and Sonny." Marshal said pointing at each of us, as he said our names. Nico, and Grady glared at him. Tawni looked like she was going to faint, and Zora was on her cell phone checking _Sharona Knows website._

"Nice to meet you all." Zac said looking at each of us. When he got to me, he checked me out then, when his eyes landed on mine, and he winked.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Girl, he was so checking you out!" Tawni whispered to me.

"Psh nah!" I said waving a hand in the air.

"Well Zac, how about you get someone to lead you to your dressing room." Marshal said.

Zac looked at me, and walked up.

"Hey, do you happen to know where my dressing room is?" Zac said.

"Y-yeah, right this way." I stuttered.

I walked him all the way to his dressing room. Which happened to be right across Tawni, and my dressing room.

"Thanks so much. So, what are your plans for tonight?" Zac asked. I was a little taken aback. _Is he going to ask me out?_

"Oh uh, I don't have any." I said.

"Well, maybe we could hang out. Maybe go see a movie or something?" Zac asked. His blue eyes stared into mine. They reminded me of Chad's eyes but his didn't sparkle. _Wait, why am I thinking of Chad? Get a hold of yourself Sonny!_

"T-that sounds great." I said.

"Great, I'll come by your dressing room around, 7ish?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said in a daze.

"Okay, see you then." He said with a breathtaking smile, and he went in his dressing room. I stared at his dressing room door.

_Did that just happened?_

:.:.:.:.:

I'm so angry right now. I haven't had any lip-locking action with Sonny all day long! All because of that retard Zac Efron.

People wonder why I hate him. It's simply because he copies me. I mean seriously, he has my blue eyes._ But, never as blue as mine. _He works on a drama show called, _McKee River. The show sucks, it's way to over-dramatic. _He has a different girlfriend every week. _But, I get a different one every day. _He even shoves kitties! _Even though a dog is more better to shove. _Next thing I'll know is he will change his hair color to blond, and steal my idenity!

I decided to check out that Efron guy. Girls faint over him but, really what does he have that I don't? I decided to go to Sonny's dressing room because, she said she had to wait there anyway. As I went through the hallway, I heard voices. I looked around the corner, and saw Zac, and Sonny talking. But, me being me, I eavesdropped. Sonny wore a dazed look. _Psh she should be giving me that look. _

"Well, maybe we could hang out. Maybe go see a movie or something?" _WHAT!_ He's already asking her out? What the hell they just met!

"T-that sounds great." She actually said yes to that loser! We had a deal! We would ask each other for permission until we go out with someone! I do not give her permission to go out with that wanna-be actor.

After I listened to their conversation, he shut the door, and Sonny just stared at it in a dreamy way. I walked up to her.

I put my hands around her waste, and breathed down her neck.

"Hey Sonny." I said in a husky tone. She shivered, and let out a breath.

"Chad, I'm mad at you." Sonny said trying to get out of my arms.

"Why? I didn't do anything to you." I said.

"No, you demanded me to come to your dressing room, and I don't get bossed around by anyone. Except my mom." She told me.

"I'm sorry babe, let's hang out, come with me." I said pulling her hand.

"I uh, can't." She said looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Why is that?" I asked. I knew she probably wanted to get ready for her date but, if I had anything to do with it, that date will be canceled. I don't know why I care so much, I mean it's not like I like Sonny or anything.

"I have plans." She said walking to her dressing room.

"But Sonny, I'm sad, and need a distraction. I had a rough day at the Falls." I said walking up to her, and blocking her so, she couldn't get past me.

"Sorry Chad, not tonight." She said trying to push me out of the way.

"Don't make me drag you with me." I said walking closer to her.

"You do that, and I'll uh," She backed away nervously.

"Oh? You'll do what, I didn't catch that." I said smirking, walking closer to her.

"I-I," She backed right into the wall. I pushed my body against her body so, I could feel every curve in her body.

"What was that Sonny?" I asked in a whisper.

I traveled my hands down her sides then, went behind her, and pulled her shirt up just a tad. I put my hand under it, and moved my thumb in circles. Then, I started moving my whole hand under her shirt. She let out a small moan. _Score!_

"Come on Sonny, please?" I said traveling my hand up, and resting it below her bra strap.

"Fine." She said.

"Great, let's go." I said in my regular voice, walking away from her. She had a look that said, _what-the-hell-just-happened?_

"You jerk, you played me!" She said in a angry tone.

"Oh well, I told you to come but, did you listen? No." I put my hand around her shoulder, and led her to my dressing room.

"I'll get you for that jerk." She mumbled. "Okay but, I uh, have to be somewhere at 7:00 so, we only have a few hours." Sonny said quickly.

"Where do you need to be at 7:00?" I asked her. I knew that was the time of her date. So, I'm going to make sure she stays longer then 7:00.

"Uh, my mom needs me at home." She said looking around.

"I thought your mom was out of town?" I said with a smirk.

"Uh,"

"Don't lie to me Sonny, your a terrible liar." I told her.

"Fine, I have a date." She said looking at the ground.

"Oh, and you didn't ask me for my _permission?"_ I asked her.

"Chad, it's my life, and I don't have to tell you where I am 24/7 okay?" Sonny said with a glare.

"Who's the guy?" I asked.

"Someone," She said quietly.

"Who's the guy?" I asked a little louder.

"None of your business." She said crossing her arms.

"Who. Is. The. Guy." I said looking at her in the eyes, with a serious expression.

"Zac." She mumbled.

"What was that?" I said holding a hand to my ear.

"ZAC! OKAY?! ZAC EFRON!" She screamed.

She walked the other way to her dressing room not looking back at me.

_Stupid Zac Efron._

:.:.:.:.:

_Stupid Chad._ He just always gets in my business when, he has no right to. I can't believe him.

"Can't believe who?" Tawni asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You said, I can't believe him." Tawni said.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Guess what Tawni!" I said, changing the subject.

"What?" She asked.

"Zac asked me out on a date!" I said happily.

"That's awesome Sonny! Let me make you pretty!" Tawni said coming towards me.

"Oh Tawni, that's so sweet of you but, it's just to the movies." I told her.

"So? You should still look pretty!" She told me.

"Fine, make me look pretty." I told her sitting down in her chair. She started applying make-up. Then, when she got done, she made me put on a outfit.

"Okay, done. I think I've done a great job." Tawni said looking me up, and down. I turned around in the mirror, and gasped.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, with black high-heels that went up to my knees. And, a purple dressy shirt. It had skinny straps so, I put on a black sweater. For make-up I had on purple eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and pink lip gloss. I was shocked.

"Wow Tawni, thank you so, so, so much!" I said giving her a hug.

She pushed me off, and said, "My bubble, my bubble."

"Sorry Tawni." I said sincerely.

"No problem so, when is he coming." She asked.

Right then, there was a knock on the door. I smiled, and went to get it. My smile soon faded when I saw who it was.

"Chad? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I came here to ask someone on a date." He said inviting himself in.

"Chad, you know I have a date." I said. He smirked, and turned towards Tawni who wasn't paying attention.

"Not you, I came here to ask out Tawni!" Chad said with a wink towards me.

Tawni looked up, and turned towards Chad with a confused face.

"WHAT?!"

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

:.:.:.:.:

_"WHAT?!" _Tawni, and I said at the same time. Her tone was surprised/confused, and mine was in a shocked tone. Not that I was cared.

"Yeah so, Tawni how about a date to the movies." Chad said looking towards me with another wink. _Oh that asshole._

I glared at him, and watched him, and Tawni. Chad whispered something, and Tawni wore a confused face then, a happy face.

There was another knock on the door. I looked towards the clock, and it read, 7:02.

_Zac._

I opened the door to reveal Zac. He looked great, as usual.

"Hey Sonny." He said walking in my dressing room. I looked towards Tawni, and Chad, they were just watching our every move.

"Wow, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Tawni Hart. What's, uh going on there?" Zac asked pointing at the two of them. Chad was leaned over her chair while Tawni sat in it with her legs crossed.

"Zac." Chad said with a fake smile.

"I was just taking Tawni out on a date to the movies." Chad said.

"Oh really? That's cool, I was taking Sonny there. Maybe we could double date?" Zac asked.

_Oh, I hate you Zac._

I gave Chad a glare that read, _you-better-say-no-or-ill-kill-you._ Chad just smirked, and answered Zac's question.

"We would love to." Chad said looking towards me with a smirk. I huffed, and walked out the door with Zac.

"So, who's car are we taking?" Tawni asked.

"Mine." Chad said.

"I rather walk." I mumbled.

"Sure, let's go Sonny." Zac said pulling me to his car.

We all got in the car. Zac, and Chad up front, Tawni, and I in the back. I looked up in the mirror, and Chad looked up too, and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes, and looked away.

_He must love to annoy me._

:.:.:.:.:

I love annoying Sonny. I told Tawni I would pay her if she went out on a date with me. She didn't question me because, my total was top price. I'm only doing this so, I can annoy, Sonny. I knew if I couldn't cancel Sonny's date, I would totally crash it. I smiled to myself.

Once we got to the theater, I went up to the booth, and ordered four tickets to see a horror movie. Zac sat down first then, Sonny sat next to him, I sat next to Sonny, and Tawni sat next to me. Once Sonny saw me sit down next to her, she groaned, and scooted closer towards Zac.

The movie went by fast, half the time Sonny put her head in Zac's chest. _Should of been my chest. _Not that I cared.

"I hate horror movies, they creep me out!" Sonny said.

"Me too girl. Chad, drop me off at my house." Tawni said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said walking to my car.

I dropped Tawni off first then, I drove to Zac's house. Before he got out, Sonny whispered something to him, and they hugged. _Gross. _

Now it was just Sonny, and I.

"So, some date huh?" I said to her.

"Yeah, but you just had to come, and ruin the whole thing." Sonny said annoyed.

"Aw come on babe, I had to make sure Zac didn't get to carried away with my Sonny-girl." I said smirking.

"Don't call me that, you did it to annoy me." She said crossing her arms.

"Wanna make-out for a distraction for your benefit?" I asked her smirking.

"Oh sure, why not?" Sonny said sarcastically. I ignored her sarcastic tone, and pulled over the car, and tackled her in the car.

I got on top of her, and kissed her aggressively. She replied with the same aggression so, it was mad kissing...literally.

"You know I hate you right." Sonny said out of breath.

"Sure Sonny, Sure." I said kissing her again.

After fifteen minutes, I drove her home. Once we got there, I walked her to her door.

"You know this is like our first date." I said smirking.

"In your dreams, this was Zac's date." Sonny said.

"Really? Because, he isn't the one walking you to your door, and doing this," I said giving her a kiss.

"Yeah, whatever. Your going to pay for crashing my date though." Sonny said smirking.

"Oh really? I'm so scared." I said waving my hands in the air at scared.

"You should be. Goodnight Cooper." Sonny said walking in her house, and closing the door behind her.

I got in my car, and was on my way home.

:.:.:.:.:

Chad, and I are fine now. Well, back to the way where we were, _friends with benefits; buddies with benefits. _But, he crashed my date to make me mad, and annoyed so, I'm going to give him a little phone call later.

I walked in the house, to be met by my mom.

"Mom? I thought you went out of town for business?" I asked surprised.

"Sonny! Well, I did but, my boss sent me back early." My mom said.

"Oh that's great." I said hugging her.

"So, who was that boy I saw?" She asked. _Typical mom._

"Oh just a friend. Nothing important." I said not interested in the subject.

"Have you had any _just friends _at the house while I was gone?" She asked me.

"No, no, no, mom. I'm not that irresponsible, I know what I'm doing." I said.

"Okay baby-girl. I'm going to get a bath. I'll come tuck you in later." She told me.

"Okay mom, I'm just going to relax in my room." I said walking towards my room.

I thought of a idea that came to my head. _I'll mess with Chad like he did me. Serves him for crashing my date. _

I dialed his number.

:.:.:.:.:

I was at my house now, in bed looking at the ceiling. Then, my phone ringed. It was Sonny's ring tone. I flipped it open, and answered.

"Sonny?"

_"Mm, oh yeah, yes, YES!" _

What the hell? It sounds like she's having sex.

"Uh, Sonny? What are you doing."

I was totally shocked. I didn't know she would do masturbation.

_"Oh Chad, you know you like that." _

Now, she's talking seductively. Did she call me by mistake?

"Hello? Do you know I'm on the phone?"

_"Oh Chad, YES!" _

I felt myself get hard. Then, she did the least expected, she _laughed._

"What the hell Sonny!" I yelled at her. How dare she do that to me.

_"Ha ha, Chad that was funny. You should of heard how you sounded. You sounded so clueless! Ha!" _

What. The. Hell.

"What are you talking about?"

_"Oh nothing." _

"Sonny, were you uh, um, you know,"

_"Wha- oh, ew! Gosh Chad you have a sick mind. I would never do that, gosh!" _

"Sorry, I didn't know..I mean why else would you call, and do all that?"

She started laughing again. _Am I missing something?_

"I'm hanging up, bye Sonny."

_"Wait,"_

"What?"

_"Just wanted to say,"_

"Say...say what?"

_"Payback." _

Then, she hung up. She hung up on me, Chad Dylan Cooper! _Payback?_ I thought for a minute what she meant by that. Then, it came to me,

_"Your going to pay for crashing my date though." _

Oh how dare she.

If it's a game she wants, it's a game she'll get.

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

:.:.:.:.:

I'm currently getting dressed for another day at work. It's not that bad since Zac is there, he is surprisingly hilarious. But, whenever I laugh around him, it seems Chad shows up at that exact moment, and glares.

A few nights ago I gave Chad a call. Not just any call though, it was pretty _disturbing._ It was totally out-of-character for me but, I had to get back at Chad. But, that's not what made me feel like a idiot, it was after I hung up on him.

**FLASHBACK**

_I hung up on Chad after I said payback. He was probably cursing under his breath right now but, I'm satisfied. Then, there was a knock on my door. _

_"Sonny?" My mom asked. _

_"Oh, hey mom." I said. _

_"Who were you talking to?" She asked pointing to my phone. _

_"Oh, uh, no one!" I said blushing. I hope she didn't hear my phone conversation that would be so embarrassing. _

_"Why were you talking seductively Alison?" She asked giving me a serious look. _

_Oh gosh, here it goes. _

_"Mom, mommy, mother, I was not doing that!" I said laughing nervously. _

_"Mm hm, you teenagers." She said walking towards the door. _

_"Get some sleep Sonny." She said walking out. _

_I felt like a complete idiot._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yeah, what an embarrassing night. Well, its Monday so, it's time for a fresh week! I walked downstairs in my red, and white flowered strapless sundress, with red open-toe high-heels.

"Hey honey, I got to head out for business, my boss is assigning me a trip to Paris!" My mom said happily.

"Oh, that's great mom. I hope you have fun in Paris." I said giving her a hug.

"I love you baby-girl. Remember just because I'm gone doesn't mean to be irresponsible, right?" She asked.

"Of course mom, I love you too." I said getting out of the hug.

"Okay, foods stacked up in the fridge. Bye honey!" She said walking out the door.

"See ya!" I said waving her out.

I got my purse, and headed off to the studios. As I was walking my phone beeped to show I got a text.

I looked at the text, it was from Chad.

_Hey Sonny, come to my dressing room when you get in. -CDC_

When I clicked on reply another text went off. It was from Zac.

_Hey Sonny, I was wondering if you wanted to run lines with me for the new sketch. If you do, meet me in my dressing room in ten. -ZE_

Hm, Zac or Chad? Not a toughie at all. I put my phone away, and headed towards the studio.

:.:.:.:.:

I was walking around in my dressing room. I wanted to get back at Sonny for her phone call. What to do better then, on a Monday? Perfect way to start off a new week.

I sent Sonny a text ten minutes ago, and she hasn't replied or showed up to my dressing room. _Is she ignoring me?_

Nah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper why would she do that?

I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked my door open, and headed for So Randoms' set.

As I was walking towards her dressing room, I saw her black hair poking out of Zacs' dressing room. Then, the door shut. _What the hell is she doing with him?_

Oh my gosh, what if she's cheating on me? Well, not technically cheating because, were not really together but, still she can't be going with two guys at once! That's just wrong! Although I did go out with twins the same time...but, that's totally different they are pretty much the same person; it's like a clone of someone.

I went up to the door, and held my head against it. I listened to voices mumbling on the other side.

_"Oh baby, don't have a baby, your my baby." _I heard Zac say. _Wait, baby?! Is Sonny pregnant or something?_

_"Oh baby, I love you baby, to me you are my baby." _Sonny said. Why are they saying _baby_ so much. That little two-timer is cheating on me! When, I tried to listen in on more Sonny's dressing room door opened. Tawni poked her head out, and looked at me.

"Chad? Why are you here?" She asked confused.

"Psh, just coming to, say hi to you!" I said running up to her, giving her a hug.

"Ew! Get off of me! Now, what are you doing here?" She asked. I led her in the dressing room, and shut the door behind me, and locked it.

:.:.:.:.:

I just got done reading lines with Zac. It was a sketch where we had to say the word _baby _a lot. So, that got really annoying. When, I got to my dressing room, I tried opening the door. It was locked. _What the hell?_

:.:.:.:.:

"Okay, I'm here because, I need a favor." I said to Tawni.

"Really? Why should I help _something_ like..._you?" _Tawni said with a disgusted face.

"Because, I'll pay you, and buy you twenty tubes of cocoa mocco cocoa." I said to Tawni.

"Well, in that case what can I do for you _master."_ She said in a completely different tone.

"Okay, I need to to be my pretend girlfriend." I told her.

"Okay, why?" She asked confused/disgusted.

"Because, I need to make uh, my...my...ex-girlfriend jealous!" I said quickly. I can't tell her I wanted to make Sonny jealous.

"Oh! I did this before, I'm a awesome fake girlfriend. You have yourself a deal. But, no kissing." She said.

"Ew, of course not." I said gagging.

Someone rattled the door-knob because, it was locked.

"Hello? Tawni, let me in." Sonny said.

I gave Tawni a look, and she nodded. She opened the door, and I went behind her.

"Why was the door locked and- Chad? What are you doing in my dressing room...with Tawni?" She asked in a jealous tone. _Score!_

"Oh, just saying hi to my favorite Random." I said smiling at Tawni. She gave me a confused look but, went along with it, and nodded.

"I thought I was your favorite Random?" Sonny asked hurt.

"Well, I guess I have two then. Seeming you have _two_ of everything." I said getting angry. She gave me a weird look, and walked in the dressing room.

"Okay? Tawni, we have to rehearse let's go." She said walking out the room.

"Okay!" Tawni said happily.

"Oh, forgot my purse." Sonny said walking back in.

"What were you really doing here Chad?" Sonny whispered/yelled.

"Oh nothing Sonny. Just playing a _game _with her." I said smirking. She gave me a confused look then, smirked.

I couldn't help but, look at her lips. They looked so tempting so, I crashed my lips on hers. We made-out for a few minutes. We were both out of breath- by the time we pulled apart.

"Well Cooper, all I have to say are _two_ simple words," She said using air-quotes on two.

She smirked, and walked up to me, and whispered in my ear.

_"Game on."_

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

:.:.:.:.:

I'm so pissed right now. Sonny is over there flirting with her _so called boyfriend _then, when he looks the other way she winks at me! What a player! I mean sure I would probably do something like that but, what gives goody-good Munroe to.

I got Tawni to sit next to me, at the Falls' table. I bought her a steak, and she gladly accepted it. When Sonny saw I got her one, she nearly drilled a hole through my eyes, with her evil glare.

I looked at her again, and Zac got up to get a yogurt so, she came over to my table.

"Hello Tawni, why don't you sit with us so we can tell you our new sketch idea?" She asked sweetly.

"Well-" Tawni begun, I interrupted her.

"No, no, no, Tawni is eating lunch with me so, run along back to the Randoms' table, and with that _wanna-be actor." _I said annoyed.

"Fine, I don't care, go ahead, and get it on with Tawni. I. Don't. Care!" She yelled, and stormed off.

"Fine, go suck Zac Efron's face, I don't care either!" I yelled back.

"Good! Because, he's a much better kisser then you!" She yelled then, clasped her hand over her mouth. My jaw dropped. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her frozen in spot.

"You kissed Chad Dylan Pooper?!" Nico, and Grady said the same time.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Tawni whispered.

"No! I mean uh," Sonny looked at me desperately.

"What she means is," I looked around nervously.

"She's lying, I never kissed her! Like I would, she's a chuckle-head!" I shouted so everyone heard me.

"Yeah, like I would kiss a over-dramatic conceited jerk-face." Sonny said laughing. I joined her, laughing nervously.

Everyone gave us a odd look. Zac was still starring at Sonny, with a spoon hovering over his mouth.

"Show is over people! Continue with your lame life, clearly nothing is going on!" I yelled walking out of the cafeteria.

:.:.:.:.:

I almost blew my cover just because of jealousy. _Wait no_, I wasn't jealous! I was just mad because Tawni should hear the new sketch idea, and not sit with Chad.

Zac walked over to me. _Oh great._

"What was that all about?" Zac asked confused.

"Nothing, hey let's get out of here. I need a _distraction." _I felt weird after I said that. Chad, and I would use that excuse to go make-out in his dressing room or the nearest in closed room.

"Sure." Zac said putting his arm around my shoulder leading me out the doors.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Anywhere but here." I said not caring.

"How about we go on a date. An actual date." He added the last part seriously.

"Aww, I'd love to!" I said giving him a hug.

We walked towards his car, and went to the date place. _Where ever that is. _

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said smiling.

I melted with that smile. It's labeled, _Zac smile._

"Fine." I huffed.

Twenty minutes past, and we arrived at a elegant restaurant. Clearly only rich people could afford this. As Chad would say to me, _Only the best, for the best. _

Wait no, stop thinking about Chad! He's not apart of this date. He's to busy sucking Tawni's coco moco coco lips.

_*GAG*_

He pulled into a parking space, got out, and came to my side to get me out.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He said.

He held out his arm as if I were to loop mine in his. So, I did. We walked in, and he said he had late reservations. The waitdress led us to a booth. We both slid in, on opposite sides.

"You are a very beautiful girl Sonny." Zac told me.

"Well, coming from Mr. Handsome himself." I said giggling.

We talked throughout the date, made jokes, laughed. In all it was the best date ever. By the time we finished it was around 7:00 PM so, it was getting dark. He drove me home, and walked me to my door.

"You know, this was really fun. We definitely need to do this again." I said.

"Yeah we should. I wish it wasn't getting so dark." Zac said sadly.

"Hey," I said pulling his chin up. I looked in his eyes, and we both leaned in.

My lips gently pressed onto his. Then, there was a flash somewhere. I pulled away, and looked around. I didn't see anything.

"Everything okay?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, totally. Maybe we should go in my apartment, you know so we have more privacy." I said taking Zac's hand, and pulling him in. I felt like someone was watching me so, I didn't trust the outside.

"Wow nice place, very cozy." Zac said looking around, admiring my apartment.

"Wow that's hard to believe, coming from someone like you." I said.

"Whys that?" He asked.

"Well, your just so famous, I figure mansions were your dream home. Like, you wouldn't take a glance at something as small as this place." I said motioning around.

"Oh Sonny, not all famous people are like that. Deep down, we all have a heart that is bound to come out sometime." He said.

"I just leave my heart out in the open. It really helps you with people." Zac said sincerely.

"That's so sweet Zac." I said.

I didn't know what came over me but, I kissed him again. He kissed back. We were kissing for a few minutes then, his phone rang.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking for his phone.

"I have to take this, be right back." He said getting up. I nodded, and sat there thinking what just happened.

Zac came back, a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I have to go. I had a really great time tonight, we can do this again sometime." Zac said giving me a peck on the lips.

"See ya." He said.

"Bye." I said.

Wow, he just ran out that unexpected. Must be important. Oh well, I just know I'm tired.

I got up, and headed for bed.

:.:.:.:.:

Okay, now I'm extremely pissed. I got some dude to follow Sonny, and take pictures. He came back with a bunch of pictures of them at a fancy restaurant, them kissing, and her leading him into her house! I had no idea Sonny was so, _sexually active._

I tried to text her, call, everything! But, she completely cut me off. I didn't know she would be so jealous of Tawni, and I. Even though it is nothing but, fake.

I should just stop thinking about Sonny. She shouldn't be on my mind this much. It's not normal, not normal at all. It's not like I like her or anything.

I gave up trying to contact her. I laid in my bed starring at the ceiling. What is wrong with Zac, he always steals, and copies my life. Now he took the one thing I didn't want taken,

_Sonny._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

:.:.:.:.:

I had a wonderful time last night with Zac. He is just so sweet. I know Chad would never, ever be that sweet. It's impossible for a person like him, to be capable of that type sweetness. It was currently 9:00 AM so that meant my newspaper, mail, and all that junk would come. I walked to my front door, and right there was my mail. I picked it up, and went back inside. I looked through it but, something caught my eye.

There on the front cover of Tween Weekly shocked me. It was Zac, and me on our date. Gosh what's wrong with the paparazzi? Don't they ever give celebs breaks?! I looks on page 44 for the information of our date.

_SONNY AND ZAC: IS IT LOVE?_

_We found Sonny Munroe with, heartthrob, Zac Efron at a fabulous LA restaurant. Sources say the two were gladly enjoying themselves, and hit it off at the start. Many fans are going crazy for this fabulous couple. But, is it just for show, for their show So Random? Check out our website to vote on what you think. _

_Is it love?_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Zac wanted a quiet relationship, and now it's out in the open. He's going to be so upset. I got out my phone to call him. He picked up after a few rings.

_"Hello?" He asked breathlessly. _

That's weird...

"Hey Zac, it's Sonny. I was wondering did you happen to see the Tween Weekly magazine?" I asked.

_"Sonny! Uh, no why is it bad?" He asked. _

I heard someone muttering something in the background. Sounded like a women? No, couldn't be.

"Well, they kind of took pictures of our date yesterday." I said ashamed.

_"Damn it. Okay well, it's okay. I'll uh, straighten this mess out later. Gotta go bye." He said quickly, and hung up. _

What the hell? What is with him lately, he's always leaving quickly, disappearing out-of-nowhere, and now it's like he's ashamed to talk to me.

_What's he hiding?_

:.:.:.:.:

Well, I sent the photos in of Sonny, and Zac. I wanted to see what they wrote, and surprise, surprise, they are going crazy for the _It Couple._

_Stupid _Zac, _stupid_ Sonny, they ruined my life. Plus, Sonny has been completely ignoring me. It's like when I want to go make-out with her she makes up some lame excuse like: _Oh I have to rehearse. Sorry can't going out with Zac. I'm not in the mood, maybe some other time. _

I don't get it! Who can resist Chad Dylan Coopers lips? Well, apparently Sonny but, she shouldn't try to get out of it. It's like we changed back to normal. We have gone a long way to just throw it all away.

_Enemies - friendemies - Friends - Friends with benefits; buddies with benefits..._

Now it might just be _friends. _Gosh, I hate saying Sonny, and friends in the same sentence. It does not sound right.

_Sonny Munroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper categorized as: friends. _

Great, now look what she's doing to me, I'm feeling depressed. All because of some wanna-be copycat lame ass Zac Efron.

His name disgusts me. I feel like just crawling in a corner, and talking to a pathetic wall. Sonny was my only true friend. And now, Zac just took her away.

I can't give up that easily though. That would mean I'm a quitter. And, Chad Dylan Cooper is not, I repeat is NOT a quitter.

I pulled out my cell, and called my _fake_ girlfriend for a _fake _date.

_Two can play at that Munroe. _

0o0o0o0o0

Okay, here I am at some lame restaurant. It's suppose to be much better then the one Zac took Sonny. Tawni is still clueless on who I'm trying to make jealous. All she does is, talk to herself in the mirror saying: _I'm pretty!_ And, talks about how cocoa mocco cocoa makes you have soft, pretty lips. Whatever that crap means.

I made sure to hire a photographer to take photo's of us. Then, when the dates over, I'm going to pick out the most believable ones, and send it in to Tween Weekly.

See I have a brain! I'm so smart, I made up that whole plan on my own.

_Beat that Munroe!_

Suddenly there was a load of loud screams erupting in the distance. Tawni didn't notice but, I did. It came from outside. Right there was the sight you didn't want to be see.

_Zac, and Sonny._

Sonny, my Sonny, my buddies with benefits Sonny, my friends with benefits Sonny. My _friend _Sonny.

Zac had his arm around Sonny's shoulder.

I gasped when I saw Sonny.

She was wearing something not-so-innocent.

White short-shorts, with a black, and white spotted shirt. The shirt was a 'V' neck so, it dipped down pretty low, showing a lot more than, should be seen.

What the hell happened to _little-miss-ball-of-sunshine?_

Did Zac change her or something?

I decided to ignore them because, they were coming this way. I quickly sat back down next to Tawni, and put my arm around her waste. She gave me a weird look, but I smiled reassuring her to play along. She must of noticed because, she put her head on my shoulder.

_Déjà vu._

This reminded me of me, and Sonny's fake date. Oh well, Tawni replaced her. _Kinda._

They walked through the doors, and they started talking, and smiling. Then, Sonny dropped something so, she bent over to get it. It was like it was happening in slow motion.

She slowly went down, with her ass wide in the air. Zac starred at her ass then, he slapped it.

_That son of a bitch slapped her ass! That is so not his territory. _

Sonny pulled up fast, and gave Zac a weird smile. _Uncomfortable smile, fake smile, see I know these things. _

Zac just shrugged, and pulled her to a table. The table wasn't to far from ours so, I could see what they were doing.

Suddenly Sonny looked my way, and wore a confused look. Zac was looking at the menu so, he didn't pay attention. Tawni was looking at her mirror so, she sure didn't know what the hell was going on.

It was like we were having a eye-to-eye conversation.

She gave me a look that read, _what the hell are you doing here. _

I gave her a look that read the same hers did.

She just gave me a wink, and turned to Zac, and whispered something in his ear, looking this way.

Oh is that how she wants to play?

I turned to Tawni, and did the same except I started pecking her jawline. Tawni giggled, while I smirked at Sonny.

She turned to Zac, and planted a big, wet kiss on his lips starring at me the whole time.

I knew Tawni didn't want to do kissing but, I couldn't let Sonny get this far, and let me lose. I crashed my lips on Tawni's, and pulled away after a few seconds. She gave me a disgusted look but, I gave a look that said, _talk, and your dead. _

So, she just smiled.

Sonny shot me a glare, and got up giving me a signal to follow her.

I told Tawni I would be back in a second.

After a few minutes of walking around to find her, someone snatched me in a closet, and locked the door.

"Chad, your really killing me." Sonny whispered in my ear. I smirked.

"Oh really? You have the same effect on me Munroe. How come we stopped these games, it was starting to get interesting." I said.

"I don't know, I guess because of Zac but, I don't mind them. They keep me focused on my work I suppose." She said smiling flirtatiously.

I crashed my lips onto her. We started making-out, I slid my tongue in her mouth, and we had a tongue battle. Then, while she breathed heavily, I kissed down her neck. She moaned quietly, and took my head so, she could kiss me on the lips again.

After a few more minutes of making-out, we both parted breathlessly.

"Wow." We both whispered the same time. We both smiled nervously at each other.

"We definitely need to do this more often." I said to her.

"Yeah, we should. But, no one finds out." She said seriously.

"Relax Sonny, no one will find out. Now let's get back out there before they notice we both left at the same time, and get suspicious." I told her.

We both walked out, fixed ourselves, and walked towards our tables again. Tawni, and Zac were no where to be found. Sonny, and I exchanged looks. We both looked around but, couldn't find them. So, we looked outside. We went around back, and saw two people aggressively making-out. I couldn't tell who they were until they broke, and the moonlight shined on their faces.

"What the hell?" I said under my breath. I looked towards Sonny's way to see her expression. It was utter disgust. Then, she finally spoke,

"Zac, and Tawni? _What the hell is going on here?"_

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

:.:.:.:.:

"Zac, and Tawni? What the hell are you two doing?" Sonny said in disbelief.

I starred wide-eyed at the sight in front of me.

Tawni, Zac, kissing, making-out, lip-locking, need I go on?

Sonny looked disgusted, and a little hurt. I had the urge to comfort her but, not in front of Zac, and Tawni.

"Sonny, it's not what it looks like!" Zac said nervously.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"It sure looks like you were getting it on with Tawni over here. If we waited a few more minutes, we probably would of found you two half naked!" I shouted at Zac.

I looked at Tawni, about to yell at her too.

"And you, what kind of friend are you? Going for Sonny's boyfriend what the hell? You two are...are," I didn't know the right word.

"EVIL!" Sonny yelled. I looked over at her, she looked pissed off; majorly pissed off.

"YEAH!" I said agreeing with her.

Zac, and Tawni looked at each other then, at Sonny, and I.

"You know what, you two have fun making-out. You clearly don't give a shit about either of us. Tawni, you cheated on Chad, and Zac you cheated on me!" Sonny yelled. Her face was starting to turn red from fuming so much.

"Come on Chad, we don't need to hear their excuses." Sonny said looking at me.

"Okay." I told her quietly. I was afraid she was going to explode on me.

"Oh, and Zac," Sonny said sweetly. "We are _so_ through!" She screamed right in his face. I was holding back a laugh, from Zac's facial expression.

Sonny walked right past me grabbing my arm.

"Wait," I told her. She looked confused. I walked over to Tawni to say a few words.

"Hey Tawni, were through too. Continue sucking Zac's corn teeth." I said smiling.

Zac looked pissed, while I looked pleased.

I walked back over to Sonny, and she smiled.

"Shall we?" I asked holding my arm out.

"We shall." She said laughing softly.

We walked to my car, and got in, driving to her apartment.

"You know, who would of thought Tawni, and Zac were a _thing." _I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself." Sonny said sighing. She looked upset.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"Oh yeah! Totally I mean, I just found out my best friend was kissing my boyfriend behind my back. I'm totally completely fine." Sonny said sourly.

"Well, it's not like we weren't doing the same thing." I said chucking.

"I'm sorry, do you find this funny?" Sonny said looking at me seriously.

"No! I mean think about it, we sneak behind their backs, and kiss. While we were both in a relationship." I told her quickly.

"I guess your right. But, it didn't feel wrong. It wasn't like Zac, and I were serious." Sonny said.

"That's right, now let's get to your apartment, and make-up for lost lip-locking time." I said smirking.

She simply nodded.

:.:.:.:.:

Chad, and I arrived at my apartment after fifteen minutes. I was still in shock from that scene from the restaurant.

Seriously, Tawni, and Zac? That is just...weird.

But, at least I have Chad, to know how I feel. He probably cared for Tawni a lot. But, she cheated on him. They didn't even think of us when they were cheating. We are crushed.

I wonder what's going through Chad's head right now...

:.:.:.:.:

I'm so happy! Tawni was my fake girlfriend, and she was secretly with Zac all along! So now, I have Sonny all to myself. I have a feeling in my stomach though. Maybe it's that thing called, _guilt? _Nah, I shouldn't feel guilty. I did Sonny a favor, that Zac dude was bad news. Plus it just showed he cheated on her with her best friend. Psh, some boyfriend.

"So, what should we do?" I asked Sonny.

"Maybe we could watch that new movie _Starstruck?_ It has that hot actor _Sterling Knight_. I mean his eyes are just, so blue!" Sonny exclaimed. I felt a twinge of jealousy. Especially hearing her talk about other actors being..._hot._

"Psh, he has nothing on me. My eyes are way bluer, and I'm way hotter." I said popping my collar.

"Well, your my hottie that I get to kiss on, in my free time." Sonny whispered in my ear. She totally knows how to turn someone on. I pressed my lips against hers. "So, did you just admit that I'm hot?" I asked smirking. She let her lips hover in front of mine, and closed her eyes. "Maybe." She said in a seductive voice, then pressed her lips against mine again. After a few minutes of making-out, I started to deepend it but, she pulled away, all to quickly.

"Okay, movie time!" She exclaimed excitedly. I groaned but, I would do anything for Sonny, no matter how much of a mood-killer she is.

I lost my train of thoughts, about that kiss we shared, when Sonny sat down next to me. In the process, she brushed her leg against mine. I felt a spark go through my whole body making me shake.

_That's strange? _Sonny has never had this effect on me. Oh well, can't be anything important. I looked over at Sonny, and saw she scooted to the left, away from me. She didn't look at me, but she was blushing.

Ha, I can make her blush. I decided to tease her for that.

"Did I, Chad Dylan Cooper make Sonny Munroe blush?" I said smirking towards her.

"Psh, no. Now shut up the movie is on." She said making a shushing noise.

"Roar." I said chuckling.

I scooted closer to Sonny. Psh, like I want to watch some cheesy Disney movie. I slid my arm around her, and pulled her towards me.

"Oh Sonny," I whispered in her ear.

"Hm?" She asked.

"I'm bored of this movie. Let's do something a little more entertaining." I said softly, kissing down her neck.

"Chad, the movie hasn't even started yet." Sonny said pointed towards the t.v.

"Please?" I asked giving her a puppy-dog face. She knew I was making a face so, she didn't look my way.

"Sonny," I whined. "Look at me." I said pouting.

"No." Sonny said sternly.

"Why not?" I asked nibbling on her ear. She giggled, and looked at me.

"Because your eyes are so hypnotizing." She said softly looking in my eyes.

I looked in hers, and something clicked. It was like our eyes were locked together, and was impossible for either of us to look away.

I slowly leaned in, not removing my eyes from hers.

I softly pressed my lips against her, and a serge of electricity went through my blood. It was a wonderful feeling, that I have never felt before.

This kiss was different from the others, other ones were in need. But, this was just slow, and meaningful.

But I wondered something while kissing Sonny:

_Was she feeling this feeling too?_

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

:.:.:.:.:

So, it's been a week later. Zac is gone but, him, and Tawni are still having a long-distance relationship. I'm still mad at her, and she is still trying to win back my trust. I'll cave soon because, a lot of you know, I can't hold a grudge.

Chad, and I still sneak around to make-out. He's been acting totally different around me. Last night, when we were kissing in my dressing room, he wasn't acting like himself. Before, he attacked me with kisses. But last night, he pretty much asked me for _permission _first. I was very surprised. He would normally just attack me, then leave. Not last night though. He stayed with me all night at the studios. We both got up early so, no one would walk in on us.

I mean, I'm not complaining about this. But, it's just strange. It's like someone took away Chad Dylan Cooper, and replaced him with a guy named _Chad. _

I'm eating my lunch at the cafeteria right now. Well, technically not eating because, I don't really think this _stuff _is editable. I looked over at the Mackenzie Fall's table. Chad wasn't over there, and his cast acted as if they were lost. I decided to see where he was.

I got up, and walked over towards the table. They were all whispering about something that didn't interest me.

"Hey, where's Chad?" I asked a blond hair girl.

"He's been in his dressing room all morning so, we don't know." The girl said.

"Oh okay, thanks for the information." I said walking out of the cafeteria.

I hope hes okay. I mean, what if hes really sick or something? Who would take care of him?

Me, being me, is heading straight for his dressing room to figure out what the problem is.

I got to his door, about to knock but, my hand never reached out to do so.

_What if hes sleeping? _

I couldn't just disturb a good sleep. Hes the type that gets really angry if you mess with his beauty sleep.

I went against my previous thought, and got the courage to knock on his door three times.

"Chad?" I asked quietly after knocking.

No answer.

"Chad? Are you okay in there?" I asked knocking two more times.

"Chad?" I asked again getting a little scared.

I twisted the doorknob to find the room pitch dark.

_What the hell?_

I walked in the room, flipping the light switch on. I walked around, not finding any sign of Chad. Then, I saw a light coming from the bathroom. The door was a inch open, to reveal the light shining on the wall. I walked over to the door to find steam coming out of it.

I couldn't tell what was in it so, I slowly opened the door.

When I opened the door, it revealed a half-naked Chad with only boxers on. I let out a girlish squeal, and he turned around, and starred at me wide-eyed.

"Sonny?! How did you get in here?!" He asked shocked.

I couldn't takemy eye off his chest. He had muscular abs, and a tanned stomach. My jaw dropped to the ground, and I'm pretty sure drool was coming out of it. The body started to move forward towards me. I tore my eyes away from his stomach to see Chad's face. He was wearing a huge smirk, I thought it was a mask. It never left his face. He didn't even blink, neither did I.

"Sonny? Can you stop getting distracted by my awesome abs, and answer me?" He asked chuckling. I closed my jaw, and starred at him.

"W-what?" I asked stuttering. _Curse my stuttering. _

I don't know why I suddenly got nervous about answering to Chad. I shouldn't feel nervous at all. It's _just _Chad.

But, a voice in my head was saying, _kiss him! _Which I would do normally but, my feet wouldn't move from where they were currently. It was like my feet were glued to the ground. It was as if I were afraid of rejection but, Chad would never reject a kiss from me. But, I still felt as if he would.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Well, I asked how did you get in my dressing room. My door was clearly locked. Unless you pick-locked it. But, I would of thought you could resist me for a few more hours." He said smirking.

"Whoa, not so fast. Your door was unlocked, and I called out your name multiple times okay? So, don't go assuming crap, and wipe that annoying smirk off your face." I said getting the courage to talk.

He just stood there still smirking. He was making so attempt to cover his _toned _chest. I looked at his chest briefly but, met his eyes again. He must of noticed because he walked closer to me. I didn't move a inch, I just stood there like a statue.

"You know Munroe, it's very rude to stare." He whispered in my ear. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I was not starring." I stated.

"Right, you just look at my chest for five whole minutes, then act as if you didn't. Your a good actress Munroe but, you can't act at all around me." He said stroking my hair.

I let out a breath that I had been holding.

"Put on a shirt." I muttered.

"Why would I do that? Maybe I like walking around shirtless." He said still smirking.

I could smack him right now. But, I held back the urge to do so.

"Because, its distracting me." I said softly not meeting his eyes.

I didn't think he heard me until he leaned down a little to meet my eyes. So, we were eye-to-eye level.

Blue to brown met.

"And, why don't you drool over these eyes?" He asked me softly. He made his eyes go wide, to make the light shine in them. I was lost in them already. But, I still looked deep in them to see if I could read anything from them.

His eyes were blank. I couldn't read them at all. Soon his eyes turned darker as if he wanted something. He starred into my eyes, like he was trying to read something too. I slowly leaned in to kiss him. Normally we would just kiss, and talk very little. But, this was considered more of a conversation.

We were kissing slowly, and my lips were tingling. _That's weird? _

It was almost like my lips were being tickled but, it was better. My body went completely numb when he pressed his lips harder on mine.

_Why am I feeling like this. _

He slowly lifted me on the bathroom sink. We never broke the kiss. We continued kissing. I ran my hands down his chest feeling his abs. It was like little hills on his chest. He ran his hands down my sides very slowly.

After another minute I started to feel light-headed so, I broke the kiss to get air. We were both breathing heavily. We both starred in each others eyes.

Then, something _clicked. _

Literally I heard a click. But, the room was completely silent. Was it from my head? _Nah. _

My whole body was still tingling, from my head to my toes. I looked deep into his eyes.

Then I realized, I have feelings for Chad Dylan Cooper.

:.:.:.:.:

I was starring into Sonny's eyes. It felt like we have been starring at each other for hours but, neither of us made a attempt to move. My body was numb from the kiss we just shared. I realized my feelings a week ago, that I like her. I like her _a lot._

Their was voices coming from outside my bathroom door.

"Chad, it's your cast. We wanted to check on you but, you won't answer us! Come out, we have rehearsal!" Portlyn, and Devon said.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said still not looking away from Sonny's eyes. We were starring at each other.

"We better get going." I told her softly.

She didn't speak, she just nodded. I backed away so, she could get off the sink. I found my clothes, and threw them on. She was just starring at the bathroom door, that was shut.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry just a little out of it." She said softly.

"Oh okay, anything you need help with?" I asked. I wondered why I just said that. She would probably be surprised why I said that too. I can hear her say it now, _Chad Dylan Cooper cares?_

"Nope. Well, I better go. I'll uh, talk to you later." She said walking away.

"Yeah, later." I said softly.

I wonder what's got her distracted. _Did she feel the sensation from the kiss we just shared? _Nah.

This is Sonny, I doubt she would even like me, like that. But, I need to win her heart. But who would help me with something like that? Then, I thought of the perfect person, who may know Sonny well enough to help me.

I pulled out my cell to text the person. I looked in my outbox, after I sent the message;

_Hey, it's Chad. I need your help with something._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

:.:.:.:.:

So, here I am in Sonny, and Tawni's dressing room. With a pacing Tawni walking around the room, trying to figure out what to do with me. Yes, I went to Tawni for help. Who else would I go for that is close to Sonny? Definitely not that weirdo who crawls in the vents, or any of the guys that's on her show.

I told Tawni everything, and everything I'm feeling for Sonny. She didn't seem to mind at all. She seemed, _happy?_

Anyways, she keeps pacing back in fourth. If I didn't know any better, I would of thought the carpet beneath her would have a big hole through it. She kept muttering things, I couldn't make-out.

"Okay, let me get this straight...you sneak around the studios to kiss her, and, you just now feel these feelings?" She asked starring at me.

"Uh yeah, pretty much." I said shrugging.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Chad Dylan Cooper is in love!" She said smiling like a maniac.

In love? _Whoa, back it up. _I couldn't possibly be in love with Sonny Munroe. I mean, sure she has beautiful, soft, long, precious hair. And, a perfect curvy body, and maybe she smells very sweet, like a sweet strawberry. Her laugh, wow her laugh, it's just perfect. She laughs so freely. Oh, and her smile. That smile is one-of-a-kind. Her teeth are like little pearls that shine as bright as the sun, to match her sunny personality, and that sunny name of hers. Maybe it is love.

_I Chad Dylan Cooper love, Sonny Munroe._

That's not to bad to say at all. It makes me shiver to think about the thought of saying it to her. Not in a bad way, but a good way.

"Hello? Chad? Oh this is hopeless you need to concentrate!" Tawni said throwing her hands in the air. Sure Tawni can be a airhead sometimes but, when it comes to romance, she is a genius.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked snapping back to reality.

"I said, we need to do something that will blow Sonny away." She said.

"Duh! Why do you think I came to you for help?" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay, whatever. Now, first you need to ask her on a date. The date has to be the most wonderful date in the world. It can't be forgotten. It has to be a girl's fairytale date, with her prince taking her on it. It has to be-" Tawni didn't finish because, I cut her off.

"Okay, I get it. It has to be romantic, and unforgettable." I said summing it up.

"Right. Now, I have the perfect way to help you out." Tawni said walking towards me smiling.

"Here's what you will do..." She said starting off with the plan.

0o0o0o0o0

I can't believe I'm going through with this. Tawni gave me some option plans to follow through with but, I pretty much set up the whole date. So, Tawni only deserves partial credit.

I'm wearing a dark blue shirt, with a black jacket, and dark blue jeans with black shoes. Tawni told me Sonny loves seeing me wear blue because, it brings out my eyes. Tawnitold me I should ask Sonny out by going to her house. She said she would get Sonny dressed, and ready for me. So, I allowed her to work on Sonnys image.

So, here I am in front of the girl I loves' door. I'm so nervous for some reason. I hope she doesn't just open the door up in my face, laugh at me, and slam it. I decided to take a chance, and I rang her doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard her yell. I stood there, fixing my jacket, and hair. Then, she opened up the door, and looked absolutely stunning.

She was wearing, a strapless dress that ended a few inches above her knees. The dress was white, with big blue flowers on it. She also had blue flat shoes to match it. The blue coloring matched my blue shirt.

I was completely speechless, and Sonny just stood there with a confused look on her face. I cleared my throat, for an attempt to talk.

"Hey Sonny." I managed to get out.

"Hey Chad, not trying to be mean but, why are you here?" She said confused. Ah, the moment of truth.

I stood up straight, looked her in the eyes to ask her out.

"Well, I was wondering if you, would go out with me tonight, on a date?" I asked gulping loud after I said it.

Her face soften, and she looked me in the eyes, and sensed my nervousness.

"Well, you did come all the way out here to ask me so, sure." She said smiling. I let out a breath that I had been holding in. Sure I asked plenty of girls out but, Sonny is different. She is like no other girl. She's a good different. _A different I'm madly attracted to. _

"Let me just get my purse, and we can go." She said walking into her house to get her purse. I just stood there, with my hands in my pockets. She came back a minute later with her purse. She stepped out of her apartment, locked her door, and followed me to my car. I opened the door for her then, walked to my side to start the car.

"Wow, I like this Chad. He is so _caring, and sweet." _Sonny said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Only for someone _special." _I said, starting the car.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." I told her smoothly.

"Fine, be that way." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I will be that way." I said smirking at her immaturity.

"Good." She muttered.

"Good." I said still smirking.

I headed off to the beach where our date would be held.

:.:.:.:.:

Okay, so I'm sitting in Chad's car waiting for our date to begin. Tawni came over my house earlier, and made me pretty, she said something special was going to happen. So, I guess by special, she meant Chad.

Chad pulled up, at a deserted beach.

"Uh Chad, why isn't anyone else here?" I asked him. He didn't answer, he got out of the car, and came over to my side, and opened the door for me.

"You'll see, just follow me, and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." He said smiling.

I didn't say anything else. He took my hand into his, and there went another bolt of tingles through my body. I didn't pull away. He just smiled down at me, and I returned it.

We started to walk down the beach, while talking, and laughing. Then, a half-an-hour later Chad took me to a pier, that was in the deep side of the ocean, and there was a boat tied to it.

"Okay, so I know you told me you hated boats but, I promise you, you'll love this." He told me leading me towards the boat. I hated boat's because, when I first got on one, the ocean was so bad, and had so many waves it made the boat flip on my mom, and I.

"Are you sure Chad?" I asked quietly.

"Trust me Sonny, I'll always protect you." He said looking into my eyes.

After he said that, I believed him. I got in the boat slowly, and Chad followed behind.

The boat was big enough so, you could walk around in it. There was no one to steer the boat so, I turned to look at Chad confused.

"Chad? Who's going to steer the boat?" I asked him.

"Me, silly." He said chuckling. I was shocked. Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to steer a boat.

"Wow, I hope you keep up on your word, that you will always protect me." I said, walking to a bench that was off to the side of the boat.

Chad steered the boat out into the ocean. It was nighttime so, the only thing you could see was the boat's dimmed lighting along the side, and the moonlight. It was pretty _romantic. _

After ten minutes, we were far enough away from the pier that we could barely see it. So, Chad caused the boat to stop, and tied it to a stick that was sticking out of the water. Then, he came over, and sat next to me.

"So, how do you like it? Are you still afraid?" He asked me. Of course I was afraid, why wouldn't I be.

"Uh, no." I said with my denial high-pitched voice.

"Relax Sonny, I promise you everything will be okay." Chad said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. All my sudden worries went away after he pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I guess." I said softly, breathing in his familiar scent.

After we sat there for a few more minutes, Chad's watch let out a light beep to signal something. Chad let go of me, and looked at his watch. I felt cold without his arm around me.

"Okay Sonny, come with me." Chad said taking my hand, and walking to the other side of the boat. We both sat down on the bench, that was cold from the night-air. He put his arm back around me, and pulled me close.

"Now, look up." He told me softly. I looked up, and saw a night-sky but, suddenly there was a loud whistle sound, and a big fireworks went off in the sky. Then, multiple fireworks went off, with each color of the rainbow in them. I was in a dazed starring at them.

"Chad, it's beautiful." I said softly.

"Wait, there is more," He told me. I was confused but, soon enough a huge firework went off, and it was absolutely breath-taking.

It was yellow, shaped like a sun, and had _Sonny _written in it. I was holding back a tear begging to fall. I don't know why I wanted to cry but, it was something no guy has ever done for me.

"Chad," I managed to say but, he put his finger on my lips, and smiled at me.

"Time for talking is over." He said. Then, he brought his lips down to mine but, before he could his phone rang loudly. He sighed loudly, and wipped his phone out quickly.

"What?!" He said harshly to the person on the other line.

"Excuse me," He said walking away to take the call.

Moments later, my phone rang as well. I got it out to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Sonny? It's your mother. Where are you? It's eleven pm, and your not home. I got home earlier today, and you weren't here! Where are you young lady?!" _My mom asked harshly.

"I'm sorry mom, just hanging out with a _friend." _I told her.

_"Well, get you butt home. I want to spend some time with my daughter." _She said.

"I'll be home soon. Bye." I said sighing. I didn't let her return the bye because, I turned my phone off. I was angry, I can't even finish my date.

Chad returned next to my side with a smile on his face.

"Sorry for the interruption. Listen Sonny, I have to tell you something important." Chad said nervously.

"I'm sorry Chad, I have to get home. My mom was freaking out when she came home, and found me not there." I told him.

He let out a sad sigh, and went back over to the steering wheel.

"It's okay, what can you do, they're parents." He said quietly.

Chad went back to the pier, tied the boat, and helped me out. We both walked back to his car, and he drove me home.

He walked me to my door, and we both turned to look at each other.

"I really had a good time Chad. I'm really sorry I had to cut it short." I told him looking at my feet. He put his hand under my chin, and pulled my face up so, I looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry yourself Sonny, I had a great time too. Don't worry about it." He told me starring into my eyes.

"So, what did you want to tell me earlier on the boat?" I asked him.

"Oh uh, I'll just tell you tomorrow." He said quickly.

"Oh okay, well goodnight." I said smiling at him.

"Goodnight." He said bringing his lips down to mine but, then the door flew open, right before he could kiss me.

"Sonny Munroe! You get your butt in this house! You were out with a boy half the night? I told you to behave yourself but, do you listen? No." My mom said freaking out.

"Mom calm down. I went on a date with Chad. Please stop worrying." I told her.

"Alright but, get to bed it's after twelve now." Mom mom said calming down.

I mouthed Chad goodnight, and went to my room.

I laid on my bed, to relive the night. I can honestly say, that was the best date of my life. But, I thought about something that bothered me.

_What was so important that Chad wanted to tell me, that made him nervous? There's one thing that Chad Dylan Cooper does not feel, and that's nervousness._

:.:.:.:.:

**REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

:.:.:.:.:

I woke up the next morning to get ready for a new day. The sun was shining through my window onto my eyes so, I had to use my hand to cover my eyes up. I got up, and shut the blinds so, I could get dressed.

After I got ready I went downstairs to meet my mom sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in her hands, and a phone next to her.

"Hey dear, your friend Tawni called asking if you wanted a ride to the studios." My mom said.

I'm still mad at Tawni but, she is my friend, and I did the same thing she did, with Chad so, why not forgive her? "I'll take up on that offer." I said smiling, and walking over to the phone to call Tawni.

After we drove to the studios, I went straight to my dressing room for rehearsal. I wanted to visit Chad later so, he could tell me that_ important _thing he wanted to say yesterday.

:.:.:.:.:

Okay so, I'm sitting in front of the mirror starring at myself. I mean sure I usually do that but, I'm going to tell Sonny Munroe that I _love _her today. I was planning on doing it last night on our romantic date but, we got interrupted sadly.

I was wearing a plane white t-shirt with jeans. So, I was casually dressed. Sonny always told me she didn't like it when guys always dress with suits, and all fancy. Something about her being in Wisconsin, and them dressing normal, and that's what she likes.

But, if that is what she likes, I'm all for it. Tawni told me I need to tell her I love her before it's to late. Meaning before some other guy snatches her up. That wouldn't be good for me now would it? It could be another Zac Efron deal.

I was practicing saying: _I love you _in the mirror. Over, and over, and over again. I want it to be just right. My mom always told me when you love someone, it's going to be hard to tell them the first time. But, once you do, your going to be happy you got it off your chest.

She told me love is the most beautiful feeling, that someone can experience. I didn't experience love until Sonny came along. She stole my heart. She's made me a nicer person too. Usually I would yell at anyone who messed one thing up for me but, when my assistant Bart, messed up my lunch, I forgave him. He was surprised by my behaviour but, who wouldn't be? A little ball of sunshine took my ego too. Half of my ego is gone because of her. I don't mind, people see the good side of me.

My family was the only people to see the _real _Chad Dylan Cooper. Before fame, I was a sweet person. I didn't break the hearts of girls or, anything like that. But, after fame, I did it every other day. But, once again Sonny changed that for me. She's something special, and I love her for that.

I could go on, and on, tell her things that I love about her. But, that could take hours, days, weeks. I love her that much to make it go on. She makes my day when I see that smile of hers, it's one-of-a-kind. She could just walk in the room, say one amazing comment then, everyone feels better. I honestly want to tell people that, _she's my Sonny._

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. I got up to answer it. Right there was Blondie or, should I say Tawni.

"Hey Chad, just wanted to see if your going to tell her." She said smiling.

"Of course I'm going to tell her, why else would I be starring at my reflection thinking of ways to tell her." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, you usually stare at yourself because you _think _your so beautiful. But, no one could compare to my prettiness." She said flipping her hair.

"Diva." I muttered.

"Yes but, I'm a controllable diva. Anyways good luck Chad, your doing the right thing. To follow your heart." She said giving me a sincere smile, and a pat on the back.

"Thanks, and thanks for all the help. By the way, here's your gift for helping me out," I said walking over to my desk, and pulling out five tubes of that famous lipstick she is obsessed with, and a big wad of cash.

"Oh my gosh Chad, thank you!" She said almost knocking me over to get to the gifts.

"No problem, that's what you get for working with CDC." I said winking, and pointing at her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, I have to go try this stuff out! I should of got this before rehearsal." She said walking out.

I left the door open a crack, and walked back over to my mirror. I sat there starring at myself again. I told Sonny yesterday to come see me so, I could tell her the _news. _So, she should be coming soon.

"I love you." I said quietly into the mirror. I felt really weird saying that to the mirror. And, I usually say it all the time! Just not to a girl, besides my mom. _This is going to be hard. _

Then, a thought came to me. I whipped out my phone, and dialed my mom's number. She picked up after a few rings.

_"Chad?" _She asked surprised.

"Hi mommy." I said. Yes, don't laugh, I'm a mama's boy.

_"What's up honey?" _

"Well, I kind of need some _love _advise."

_"Oh honey! Who's the girl tell me all about her!" _

"Where to start..."

:.:.:.:.:

I was walking to Chad's dressing room to see what he wanted to tell me. As I was walking to his door, I heard his voice talking to someone. I walked up to his door, and opened it a little. His back was to me so, he couldn't see me. I didn't intend to spy but, I stood there until he was done.

"Where to start..." He said scratching the back of his neck. _What's got him so nervous? _

"Well, she's very beautiful. She has long black wavy hair, that flows down her back. Her eyes are so beautiful, I'm sure you could probably get lost in them, I know I can. She has a beautiful body, and a beautiful laugh. She laughs so freely, like no one could bring her down. She has the most beautiful smile. Mom, her smile is so beautiful, I feel I need to smile with her. She has a _sunny _personality, and is very sweet." Chad said.

I was shocked, who was he talking about?

Chad took in a deep breath, and started to talk again.

"Mom, her name is _Sonny Munroe, _and I _love _her. I love her, I love her, I love her. I didn't know what love was until I met her, mom. I don't know what I would do if some other guy takes her away from me. I love Sonny Munroe." He said.

I put a hand over my mouth to prevent me from crying.

_Chad loves me. _

_Chad loves me._

_Chad loves me. _

That kept going through my head. I couldn't believe he felt this way. I couldn't control myself so, I blurted out something before I though about it.

"I love you too." I said.

Suddenly Chad turned around. He dropped the phone, and starred wide-eyed.

"Oh my gosh Sonny, you heard that? W-why are you crying?" He asked running up to me.

"Because Chad, no one has ever told me that before. The things you said, were they true?" I asked trying to stop the tears.

"Of course Sonny, I truly _love you." _He said giving me a hug.

"I love you too Chad." I said hugging him tightly.

"You do? Seriously?" He asked with excitement in his voice.

"Yes, seriously." I said smiling.

He picked me up, and spun me around his room. Then, he put me down, and looked me in the eyes.

"Sonny Munroe, will you be _my Sunshine?" _He asked me.

"Yes!" I said jumping in his arms again.

He put me down, and kissed me with passion. I kissed him back then, he pulled away.

"I love you Sonny." He told me again.

"Love you too Chad." I said smiling again.

Then, we continued to kiss with all the passion we had.

_Enemies - Frienemies - Friends - Best Friends - Friends With Benefits; Buddies With Benefits - Boyfriend, and Girlfriend_

But, mostly categorized with me being his, _Sunshine._

_Crazy things happen when you have a friend, and you have benefits with them. _

**THE END**

:.:.:.:.:

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I received, and all the other viewers. I truly had a great time writing this story. I love to read your reviews, they inspire me to write more. If it wasn't for you all, this story would be a failure. But, it wasn't so, thank you so much! Please review, and tell me what you thought of the whole story!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
